


Beast's Embrace

by Whiteone



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Dominance, Dry Humping, Humiliation, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:51:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8805139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiteone/pseuds/Whiteone
Summary: „As long as beasts are just mindless animals to be slaughtered for your pleasure... This is what you are to me. Just a weak, worthless slut to be used for my own pleasure.“ 

  PLEASE MIND THE TAGS BEFORE READING.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday gift for [0broomclosets](https://0broomclosets.tumblr.com/). Happy birthday! 
> 
> I hope this comes close at least a little bit to what you wished for and you'll find it enjoyable to read.

_„Oh, kind hunter... The 'oly woman, the'oly woman you sent over... She's dead... Killed stone dead... Why... Musta been a beast, right?“_

The hunter has never seen the chapel dweller so distressed before. He couldn’t blame him though. The fact that someone – or something – managed to infiltrate the one and only remaining safe haven of Yharnam was alarming in itself. But it was worse than just a mere intrusion. The thing has been killing the people the hunter brought there in an attempt to save them from the horrible monsters that lurked in the shadows on the night of the hunt. Or, at least he believed he was saving them.

First, the old man went missing. Truth to be told, it was an incredibly strange fellow who didn’t trust anyone and anything but his own doubtful wit, so the hunter didn’t think much of his disappearance. What he didn’t expect was to find his body near the main entrance to the chapel. There were claw marks all over the old man’s face and his body was missing entire chunks of flesh. Not a pretty sight.

Second had gone the old lady. That irritable woman wasn’t exactly the friendliest person the hunter had ever met, but still, she was a reasonably sane human, and she definitely could be nice when she wanted. He found her corpse near the chapel entrance, mauled and bloodied and... half eaten.

And then, Adella... She was so young, so eager to repay him for saving her. Now she lay dead, right at the spot where she before always awaited him with a kind smile on her face.

No matter how many similarly deranged corpses the hunter seen as the night on the hunt went on, the fact that these were all people he was talking to not so long ago made him sick to his stomach.

How could a beast worm its way inside though? There was enough burning incense in the chapel and its near vicinity to ward those creatures off from hundreds of yards away. And since when were beasts clever enough to actually pinpoint the right opportunity to slaughter their prey rather than immediately giving into their instinct and endless hunger? It didn’t make any sense.

_„...Or, d'ya think someone out there could've... I... I... just don't... ahh... Well, I do know. It's my fault. All mine...“_

The dweller’s sobbing was utterly heartbreaking.

The worst thing about this whole situation was that the hunter was convinced he himself was the one to blame for this disaster. Not directly, but still... He had his own reasons to believe that, and his own suspicion.

There was this weird fellow he met in the Forbidden Woods. A beggar, middle aged man, rather frail looking and noticeably underdressed. They talked for a bit, and it appeared the man was actually very polite and well-mannered despite his odd looks. Long story short, the beggar asked for a save place to stay, and the hunter provided him with one.

At that time, he didn’t thought to get a proper look at what the beggar was doing before approaching him, though it very much looked like the man was munching on one of the dead bodies laying around. The kind-hearted, naive hunter just brushed it off, thinking the man was simply desperate to avoid death by starvation, quenching his hunger by any means possible. The instinct of self-preservation could make people do a lot of nasty stuff, right?

Even now, the hunter still hesitated to believe he had anything to do with it, but truth to be told, those people in the haven he was slowly building up started to disappear only to turn out dead not very long after the beggar arrived at the chapel.

And then, those blood pellets the beggar gave him every time he went to talk to him, like it wasn’t a big deal, like he was actually happy to give them away. No matter the circumstances, those uncanny pellets were always a bad sign as long as the hunter was concerned.

Better to stop beating around the bush. It was time to confront the suspicious beggar.

***

The hunter stood before the main entrance to the chapel, looking around, listening. The night was silent and the air crisp and clear. The large moon was high in the sky, casting its pale light all over the cursed city of Yharnam.

The beggar was sitting in his usual spot a few yards away from the chapel, right next to a big carriage he probably used as a makeshift hideout. Why was he out there again, instead of moving inside like all the other people did? The hunter couldn’t remember if he ever questioned him about that.

The older man immediately smiled and slowly got up when he saw the hunter approaching.

„Oh, you again! Perfect timing! I've got some more, see...“

The hunter remained silent and watched as the beggar reached into his pocked, producing a small, sullied paper bag.

„Here, take it! I owe you a lot, my friend!“

The hunter reached out a bit hesitantly, already knowing what the bag contained. Indeed, there it was – three small blood pellets, dark red and still slightly damp with fresh blood, like they were molded just a few hours ago. The hunter stared at them for a few seconds before lifting his head to frown at the other man.

„Listen, you know some people in the chapel were murdered, probably right next to you when you slept. Doesn’t it make you worry about your own safety?“

The beggar sighed, „That is most unfortunate, indeed. But I’m not afraid. I can take care of myself, you know! I’ve been through some things after all.“ he grinned at the hunter, as if people dying all around him wasn’t anything to be concerned about.

„Where did you get these anyway?“ asked the hunter, pushing the paper bag before the beggar’s eyes, „I was under the impression they’re hard to come by these days since they were banned by the Healing Church.“ These were the questions he should’ve asked a long time ago. What a naive fool he was.

For a moment the beggar seemed taken aback by the question, but then the cunning smile was back on his face like nothing happened.

„Well, we all have our little secrets, right? Don’t worry and just take them! I know you need it. _I'm the very same._ “

The hunter could feel the blood draining from his face as he stared at the blood pellets, feeling more and more sickened by each second.

„We’re nothing alike,“ he finally retorted as the anger inside him bubbled up, „you... You’ve killed all those people, didn’t you?“

The smile on the man’s face faltered and disappeared for good. It didn’t take a genius to spot the flash of guilt in his eyes.

„Back then in the forest, and now here.“

The man averted his gaze. He looked like he wanted to say something, but the seconds flew by and nothing came out. So that was it then? This man, this sick bastard managed to fool him so easily and took advantage of everything the hunter offered him only so he would be able to satisfy whatever atrocious, disgusting needs he had.

The hunter gritted his teeth and threw the pellets at the beggar’s feet.

„I’ll ask you again. Where did you get these?“

The beggar lowered his head as if he wanted to hide, but the hunter was able to see the slight tremble in his clenched fists. „I didn’t ask for this,“ the man hissed quietly, the welcoming tone no longer present in his voice, „you have no idea what’s it like...“

„I don’t care“, the hunter interrupted him angrily, „only a beast would kill an innocent. You will die for what you’ve done.“

The beggar took a step back as the hunter raised his weapon. „You are going to regret-.“

A splash of blood hit the pavement as the saw cleaver found its mark. The beggar cried out, clutching the deep gash in his abdomen, and the hunter struck again, this time aiming for the exposed nape of the man’s neck.

The next thing happened so fast the hunter couldn’t tell if his second blow landed or not. Some terrible unseen force swept him off his feet, and he grunted as his back collided with the hard ground, knocking the breath out of him and making his head spin. He lay there for a second, dumbfounded, before he finally gathered his wits and jumped to his feet. His eyes immediately flew back to the beggar, shocked and quite confused by what just occurred. Alas, the thing he saw definitely didn’t resemble a human anymore.

The hunter held his breath and watched in awe as the dark, mangled shape twisted and expanded, forming a hulking, monstrous form. Long strands of black fur grew out of the hunched frame and once human limbs stretched and swelled into gross proportions. Sparks of electricity crackled through the air before they found their nest in the creature’s unruly mane.

And then, a rumbling, deep voice echoed through the desolated street.

"Oh, you are a sick puppy!“

The hunter could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand up, and not only from the terrifying sight.

The now fully formed beast stretched its heavily muscled hind legs and growled. It was easily twice the size of a scourge beast, and even more intimidating as it towered a good ten feet above the ground with sparks running and jumping all over its shaggy fur.Then it turned its head and set its horribly red eyes on the hunter who shivered under the fierce gaze, feeling awfully small all of a sudden.

„You drink the blood of half the town, and now this! And you talk of beasts? You hunters are the real killers!"

Wait. That thing... could still talk?

The hunter took a few hesitant steps back, almost tripping over a protruding cobblestone. Killing beasts was what hunters do, but... was he even able to fight this? A naturally bolt induced, talking, clearly sentient and cunning beast?

He wasn’t given any more time to ponder over the oddity. The monster roared and rushed at him with its huge claws ready to tear him apart. The hunter swiftly sidestepped to avoid being crushed by those immense hands that could probably break every bone in his body like a bunch of dry twigs.

The beast turned towards him and roared, the sound so loud and guttural the hunter could feel it vibrate in his own chest. He stumbled a bit and hastily retreated behind the carriage to get a better spacing, but the beast was relentless and clearly determined to not to let its prey get away so easily. It jumped at him yet again, the pavement under its feet cracking from the sheer power and the beast’s weight, and literally swept the carriage several feet aside like it was a child’s toy.

The hunter gulped, the monster's ferocity making him back away in sudden fright. He could tell the fight was quickly pushing him into a bad spot. The space around him was getting too narrow and he knew for a fact there was an inevitable dead end just a couple of feet further back. He had to get out of here if he was ever to stand a chance – which would mean to slip past the monstrous beast, towards the stairs leading to the Grand Cathedral.

So the hunter did just that. Except he didn’t get too far with his plan. The beast must have known what he was trying to do, otherwise he wasn’t able to explain its incredibly fast sidestep that made him jump right _into_ the huge furry body. He let out a panicked cry, swinging with his saw cleaver rather aimlessly, but the beast reacted almost immediately to that as well. The hunter was almost sure his ribs got shattered by the force that slammed into his chest and sent him to the ground, his breath knocked out of him for the second time that day. The saw cleaver flew out of his hand as he hit the ground, unable to move as the impact momentarily robbed him of his senses.

A hot, damp breath washed over his face as the beast pinned his slender frame under its own enormous body. Finally accepting his defeat, the hunter closed his eyes, anticipating the sharp claws to sink deep into his body any second, or maybe the beast‘s teeth tearing his neck open and sending him back to the Dream with yet another feeling of failure. But instead he felt the beast’s sharp claws graze over the front of his trousers, lightly scratching the buckle of his belt.

His eyes flew open, and the hunter gasped, not realizing until now how little space there was between the beast’s face and his own. He always thought beasts don’t have facial expressions, but this thing was outright grinning.  
  
The monster bared its teeth and growled as if it was laughing at him.

„Is the brave hunter scared now? Oh, he should be.“

Then the damn thing grabbed the front of his trousers and tore it in half; the ties, his belt and even his undergarments, nothing was spared from the beast’s frightening power that ripped the fabric and leather easily as a paper. The hunter cried out in shock, utterly mortified.

The beast just sneered at him before it gripped his thighs right under the backs of his knees and yanked his entire lower body upwards until the now squirming hunter was forced to lay merely on his shoulder blades.

„What are you doing?! Stop! You basta-ah!“

The breath that flowed over his exposed crotch and the fat strands of the beast’s spit that dribbled down its mouth and onto his skin were almost scorching hot compared to the crisp night air. Then, something wet and warm slithered over his cock and swiftly found its way towards his balls. The hunter yelped at the strange feeling before he could stop himself, burying his fingers into the crackles in the pavement in a vain attempt to scramble away. The wet thing, which couldn’t be anything else but the beast’s tongue, was now touching and teasing his man parts with a baffling tenderness, leaving trails of viscous drool in its wake.

Gods, this wasn’t happening.

„You disgusting son of a bitch! Ahhh-... Fucking stop!“

The hunter kicked and screamed obscenities, his face flushed from rage and humiliation he was forced to endure. Anger and disgust swirled inside his guts as the filthy beast continued to touch him in a way no one has ever touched him before. He wanted nothing more than to reach towards that ugly face and bury his fingers in those taunting eyes and gouge them out of their sockets, but no matter how much he tried he couldn’t find enough strength in his limbs and his abdominal muscles to lift his upper body up by their power alone. He wheezed and gasped, getting more and more exhausted as he repeatedly tried to wriggle his legs out of the crushing grip of those monstrous, beastly hands.

„No... Don’t-!“ The hunter shook his head in desperate protest as he felt the beast’s tongue dip lower an lower, teasing the delicate patch of flesh between his balls and his entrance before it finally glided over the quivering muscle. This made the hunter moan out loud at last, the incredible sensation shooting right into his swiftly stiffening member. The beast grumbled in delight at the reaction and repeated the motion, the tip of its tongue traveling up towards his sack and down again to swirl around his already slick opening, up and down, again and again until the hunter had to cover his mouth with his hand to stop the shameful moans tearing from his throat, feeling his cock twitch with each vicious stroke.

He didn’t know how much time passed before the beast finally slowed and redirected its movements back to his now fully hardened length. The hunter kept his mouth shut the entire time, refusing to give the beast any more satisfaction by letting his vocal chords run wild – the throbbing erection he was now sporting was enough of an indication how much did the beast’s actions affected him. No matter how relieved he was he finally had some time to breathe, there was a depraved piece of his mind he so badly tried to push away; the part of him that didn’t want it to stop because what the beast did to him felt absolutely _divine_. But he absolutely couldn’t allow this feeling to take over. He refused. He had to endure.

The beast gave his member one last strong lick, taking its sweet time as it let its impossibly long tongue travel from the base to the very tip. The hunter bit into his bottom lip as he yet again felt the hot velvety muscle brush the sensitive underside of his weeping cock. Then the beast finally lowered his legs and dropped him unceremoniously onto the pavement.

The hunter couldn’t bring himself to move, paralyzed by its piercing gaze, sweating, humiliated, and, to his increasing dread, painfully and hopelessly aroused. The beast above him snarled, something that would’ve surely been a mocking chuckle if it was still a human.

Suddenly the beast grabbed his wrists, pinning his hands to the cold pavement above his head, and started to rut against his spit-slicked crotch, its heavy cock poking into his stomach and rubbing against his own, considerably smaller member. The hunter arched his back with a tortured sigh, letting his eyes fall shut, only to find it actually only enhanced the spikes of pleasure and the feeling of a beastly body surrounding him and engulfing his entire being. Still, it was better than having to look up into those inhuman face and seeing nothing but scorn and mockery.

The hunter only opened his eyes when the monster’s wet muzzle touched and sniffled his ear, a feeling that made his skin crawl and tingle.

„Looks like someone wants more.“ The beast growled right into his ear, with a tone that made the hunter feel like he was merely a piece of meat, ready to be devoured.

 _Yes_.

„No!“ He shook his head ferociously, voice too weak, too shaky for the word to mean anything. „No...“

„Lies,“ the beast grunted, „you can’t hide this from me. I can _smell_ how desperate you are to be fucked like an animal.“ Then it grinded against him so hard it almost hurt, all damp fur and slick flesh brushing over his groin and abdomen.

„Your body is begging for it, you slut,“ purred the beast as the hunter panted and squirmed, a long wail escaping through his clenched teeth when his hips twitched along with the beast’s movements. The hunter strained his muscles, feebly struggling against the beast’s grip, but he could just as easily attempt to move an entire house. He was coming undone so fast, his mind wrecked by the pleasure running through his entire body, the tension in his groin building up and getting stronger until he was sure he was going to cum any second.

The movement stopped so abruptly the hunter almost sobbed at the loss of friction, but then the beast’s hands moved down his body to wrap themselves around his hipbones, grabbing him roughly and pulling him closer. Clawed fingers clasped around his buttocks and spread them apart, leaving a few red marks in the creamy white skin. Something huge and slick poked at his entrance, and the hunter yelped when he felt the thing pushing and sliding between his cheeks. He found himself trembling, partly in fear, partly in anticipation.

A weak whimper left his lips as the beast’s shaft started to slowly fill him. It was too big for him. Everything about the beast was way too big. And it hurt, so much it brought tears to his eyes, it was splitting him apart and made him wail and writhe in pain. He knew he was too tense, his muscles almost cramping, but he could hardly control it.

„Damn it, human, loosen up a bit.“ The beast rumbled, annoyed at the lack of progress.

Out of despair, the hunter reached for his cock and pumped it a few times, hoping the pleasure would distract him from the searing pain. It seemed to help a bit. The pain slowly faded into a dull throbbing, so he continued to pleasure himself, any sense of pride and dignity abandoned a long time ago. After a while he could feel the beast’s cock finally fully sink into him, making him feel so full and stretched it stole his breath away.

The beast above him purred and growled, finally able to move its hips with more ease. It still hurt, but now it was a pain that made him, somehow, ache for more. It grew more acute with each shallow thrust the beast delivered, its member hitting something deep inside him in in such a way he couldn’t help himself but moan and push his hips further down, searching for the right angle just to have that spot brushed again. Of course the beast could see and feel what he was doing, which earned him another taunting snarl.

„That’s right, big, strong hunter. Take it like the filthy bitch you are.“

Those words growled into his ear were the only warning he got before the beast pulled out of him almost entirely, only to push its entire length back into him in one smooth motion, repeating the action immediately after sheathing itself in the tight cavern, not letting its victim to catch a breath. An endless flood of cries and moans filled the air and mingled with the subtle, wet smacking of flesh and bodily fluids.

The monster huffed into his face, grumbling something the hunter couldn’t comprehend, his mind too occupied and overwhelmed by the mix of agony and pleasure. He didn’t even bother to restrain the wanton moans that kept spilling from his lips; he didn’t even stop his own hand from stroking his own cock.

„I bet nobody has ever gave you a good fucking before. Hmpf, is my little hunter bitch a virgin?“

The beast didn’t seem to expect any response from the hunter, not that he would be able to give any in his current state. His throat was raw and voice hoarse as those powerful thrusts constantly punched the breath out of his lungs, and the last bits of his consciousness were focused on staying relaxed, concentrated on the pleasure rather than anything else.

The hands around his hips gripped him harder, and the pounding grew more violent and erratic. The beast wasn’t even moving its hips at this point as it dragged the hunter’s slender frame back and forth on its huge stiff member, using him for its own pleasure like a living meat bag.

At one point, it all became too much.

The power of his orgasm caught him off guard. The hunter screamed and thrashed about when the waves of pure bliss crashed into his body, feeling his seed spurt between his fingers and soiling his stomach and clothes. The beast howled in ecstasy as every muscle inside the tight, hot body contracted around its massive girth, sucking it in almost painfully. Invigorated, it pummeled into him with a renewed frenzy, drooling all over his neck and face in careless desire to reach its own peak.

Electricity crackled trough the air when the beast finally reached its climax with an ear-shattering roar, filling him with its own load to the brim. The hunter whimpered and hiccuped as the beast continued to ride out the last bits of its orgasmic throes, the excruciating pain slowly returning to claim his body when there was no longer anything else that could replace it.

Fortunately, it didn’t last long before the beast was finally spent, yet the hunter didn’t move, too afraid he would provoke and stimulate the beast that still held him captive. He couldn’t imagine going through the same thing now. Even the most gruesome death would be more welcome than getting fucked raw all over again.

A deep, raspy voice rumbled above him. „As long as beasts are just mindless animals to be slaughtered for your pleasure... This is what you are to me. Just a weak, worthless slut to be used for my own pleasure.“

With that, the beast pulled out of him with a disgusting wet sound. The hunter mewled when he felt the beast‘s hot spunk leak from his abused entrance. Finally, it was over. Hopefully, the beast was now satisfied.

„I’ll be nice enough to let you live this time,“ said the beast. Then it raised to its feet and sniffled the night air, taking in the smell of sweat and sex the hunter was undoubtedly soaked with.

„You might be a pathetic cur, but you were still a good fuck.“

Everything went silent after that. Cracking an eye open, the hunter slightly lifted his head and sighed in relief when he saw the beast stomping out of the alley, up the stairs and into the vast maze of Yharnam streets.

He took a deep breath and groaned, feeling absolutely crippled physically and mentally. In the seemingly endless minutes that flew by, his mind traveled back to his one of his first encounters with another hunter, whose words now more than ever started to make sense to him.

_“In case you fail to realize, the things you hunt... they're not beasts. They're people. One day you will see.“_

**Author's Note:**

> Please, let me know if you find any mistakes, and don't be afraid to criticize! I do want to get better after all, and I appreciate any kind of constructive criticism (or any kind of comment for that matter, don't worry about being necessarily constructive). :3
> 
> Also, I'd like to take this opportunity to thank you all, my dear readers. Your kind comments and kudos fill me with joy and a sense of accomplishment, and make me want to improve my writing even more so I can deliver a better quality pr0n with each of my new attempt. Thank you! ^^ Let me know if you enjoyed!


End file.
